Nia the dog
' ' Nia the Dog (nn-I-U) Age: 16 Gender: Female Eye colour: Brown Powers: Seeing sound waves, controlling sounds About Nia Nia is a high schooler girl who lives in a small unamed town behind the mountains. She leads an uneventful life with her family of 3 (Mom-Katrina, Brother-Jaden, Herself), living in silence about her "specialness". She has a pen pal of 5 years named Splice who lives in the city and sends her a plane ticket to get to Metric city. Her over protective mother eventually gives in and lets Nia go to the city. Leaving behind her mother and special education brother she heads to the city to visit her pen pal for 5 days. Although she has a good time Nia and her pen pal (plus her roomies) get into an unfortunate accident. They stumble across a monstrous creature that attacks them, but with Nia's powers she fights it off. The beast collapses and so dose Nia in exhaustion. Sonic, Silver, Tails and Shadow find Nia in the alley unconscious while tracking the same creature. They send her friends off to safety and take her back to there hide out place of sorts. They think they can use her powers of sound control to incompacitate the creatures while some one stops Eggman in his tracks. Thanks to that plan they stopped Eggman on his evil intentions of using kryptd control to take over the world, and Nia becomes a part time hero/Agent. She helps out any time she can and she gains new friends along the way, she finds a friend in almost all the other heroes. For example Sonic, Silver, Tails, Amy, Cream and Knuckles all become accustom to Nia and her personality. In about a year of being a part time hero/agent she gains a team, Team Kryptic. (The name derived from the first mission Nia ever did) Nia's Team Her team consists of a purple electrical dragon named Ruby, a cool headed girl with a kind of regalness to the way she holds herself. Nia, Sonic, Silver and Shadow found Ruby in a cave guarding a chaos emerald. When she was defeated she said she was forced there by Eggman who threatened her life. She joined Nia and the others after Max and Neyokee had joined. She quickly becomes a reliable and helpful buddy to Nia which causes envy amongst the other people in her team since Nia "seems" to treat her with more respect and kindness. Maxamillion or just Max is a brown smooth talking wolf who is by freak accident turned into a vampire wolf. He was one of Nia's recent foes that turned onto the hero side when Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Silver and Nia defeated him, because now Max is convinced that Nia is the only girl for him. That fact bugs her but he's a good alliance and she tries to be his friend. Even though he is constantly showering her with gifts and unwanted praise. Cole a white bunny with red hair covered by a greenish blue cap, is a not as successful smooth talker with a brain that can easily match wits with Wave and Tails. Although he appears to be a lazy idiot that tries to pick up on Nia and any other girl who walks with stupid comments like "Hey boo!" or "What it is Shorty?" He can be pretty smart and dependable at times. Another group found him stealing high tech machinery, they mistaken him to be Eggman cause of that. When he met the other heroes he was afraid of being beat down so he went with one of the nicest females to hang on. Unfortunately Nia was there at that time. Neyokee is a white wolf with black distinguishing marks on his body, one of his purple eyes is seen through his long bangs. He has very good temperament, is a gentleman and doesn’t like people who judge him. The first time Nia and Neyokee met was on a regular basis. Blaze, Amy, Nia, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Tails met up at a diner after a mission for a quick bite. Nia ran into him and fell down and even though she insisted she was okay he helped her up anyway. She rather liked him at first look then a few days later they found him stealing for Eggman. He was working for him till Nia and the others managed to convince him that what he was doing was severely wrong. Nia still harbours anger for him and his choices even though they both have small feelings for each other. Although Nia is too stubborn to admit it. Nia's past Although Nia was different growing up she had many friends, her closest friend being Lexy Lyons, the lion. Her father was never there in her life so she leads an independent life style, and harbours angry feelings towards people of the male variety. Although she fights through some of those feelings by becoming friends with Sonic and the other guy heroes, she still has issues with it. She took up meditating when she started taking karate, she took karate for self defence, but when she found out her powers were activated by strong emotions she found meditating could help calm herself. Nia's mom Katrina was always supportive of her and her power use and loves her to death, but she worries so easily. Nia's little special education brother doesn’t say much or realises alot of what goes on, but Nia would like to think he does. Being brought up by her mother and her crazy family she is used to being a kind of care giving person when she opens up to people. Origin of powers Nia's powers originated on there own when she was at least in the ages of 3-4. She was already gifted in the musical arts once she gained her powers. She's a pianist and a singer although she never dose talent shows or performs in front of people. She tends to be shy in front of people at first impression. She can channel her powers through anything and can use any sound at her disposal. She can levitate, fly, use sounds as a bomb of sorts, use a disc like object formed from sound and she can emit a sonic scream twice as powerful as a bats scream. Her powers may have come from a distant ancestor, if her family is anything like she is, some sort of musical talent from her ancestors must have embedded itself into her jeans causing such a power to form with in her body. Techniques: Black belt, Sound bomb, Sound disc, levitation, flying, Seeing sounds, Sound barriers/containers and manipulating sounds (louder, softer, awful, good) and the sonic scream. Later on in the year she learns how to rewind certain sounds so she can rehear them. Dislikes: Spiders, country sounding music, little bratty kids, jerk older people, being told lies, does not like players and dating. (Tries to hide her likeness towards the very few boys that she finds attractive. In small instances she can't help it, but most the time she resists) Hates: Old haunted abandon houses/places, scary monsters, the dark and really high heights. Likes/loves: friends and family, chocolate, music, art, plays, dancing, movies and hanging out with her friends. Category:Females Category:Good Category:Dogs